


Milestones

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: Six milestones in Peter and Sonny's relationship.





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> It's fitting that my first ever starisi fic is a gift to the person who wrote the first ever starisi fic period. I hope you all enjoy. (Happy birthday, keraunoscopia.)

  


##### 1\. Hello.

  


Sonny didn't want to meet him. The man prosecuting his mentor. He knew his name. He knew he was upstanding. That wasn't the problem. He didn't want to be rude to the man to his face. Not when he didn't deserve it.

He knew that Stone was just doing his job, but he didn't want to face the man that was determined to put Barba away. Not when Sonny wasn't even sure himself that what Barba did was wrong. So no, Sonny didn't want to see Stone. He wanted nothing to do with him. Once the trial was over, Stone would go back to wherever he came from. If Barba didn't come back, they would get a new prosecutor. And they would all move on with their lives.

There was just one little snag in that plan. Stone became their new prosecutor.

And Sonny wasn't as upset about it as he thought he probably would be if Barba were convicted. He still recognized that Stone was just doing his job. And he was doing that now too. But still, the rest of the squad were upset with him. Especially Amanda for some reason.

Sonny was suddenly glad he didn't get the chance to meet Stone during the trial. They probably would not have gotten off on the right foot. And since even Liv was reluctant to build bridges, he might as well set an example.

When Peter stepped into the precinct for his first day as their ADA, Sonny was the first to greet him.

"Hello," Sonny said. "I'm Dominick Carisi Jr., but you can call me Sonny."

Stone smiled at him and accepted his handshake. "Hi, Sonny. I'm Peter Stone."

And then Sonny realized there was another snag. His heart skipped a beat. Peter was utterly beautiful, especially when he was smiling. He would have difficulty just being regular coworkers with this man. 

"It's good to meet you." Sonny was surprised with himself how genuine the sentiment was.

He felt his face heat up as Peter responded kindly. "Good to meet you too."

Why did he have to crush on every ADA in existence?

  


##### 2\. Can I kiss you?

  


Peter was anxious. Butterflies in his stomach. Sweaty palms. Every cliché in the book. After months of flirting and side eye, Sonny had finally asked him out a few weeks ago. With their jobs, they barely had time for a relationship, but both of them were willing to try.

They had been on two dates so far. But they still hadn’t even held hands, let alone shared a kiss. Peter wanted all of it. The conversations, the laughs, the smiles, and the jokes had all been great. 

He didn’t want to rush into things. But every time he saw Sonny, he kept thinking about what it would be like to hold him. Kiss him gently. Make love to him. He wanted to give Sonny everything. The anticipation was killing him. 

Finally, that night they were going to have their third date. Peter’s choice of restaurant this time. He decided on a small Italian place with stellar reviews. He desperately wanted to impress Sonny.

And Sonny loved it if his grin was anything to go by. He also seemed pleased with the menu and his meal. Peter smiled all night seeing Sonny so happy. He wanted to kiss him desperately, but he would be content with just this. Sharing his space, time, and attention. 

Peter put a hand to Sonny’s back as they left the restaurant and walked down the street. Sonny laughed and joked with him, looking practically angelic. Peter’s heart swelled. The words were out before he realized he had decided to say them.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sonny paused and they stopped walking on the sidewalk. He turned to face him, grinning. “You didn’t have to ask.”

Peter chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I was a little nervous.”

He smiled. “Yes. You can kiss me.”

He pulled him close and kissed him gently, slowly. He took his time. Sonny moaned and responded eagerly, placing his hands on his hips.

Peter wanted to live in this moment forever.

  


##### 3\. I love you.

  


Sonny noticed Peter was avoiding him. Barba showed up in relation to a case. He was the outcry witness for one of his students. And ever since, Peter had been avoiding Sonny.

He was ducking his calls. He made sure never to be alone with him. They usually spent most nights together. They had gone home separately for the past week. Sonny wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was determined to find out.

He went and picked up dinner from one of their favorite restaurants. And then he went to Peter’s office. He knew he was working late.

He knocked on the open door. “Hey, Pete.”

Normally, Peter would look up and smile, eyes shining with joy at seeing him. Now, he stayed focused on the files in front of him, not even making eye contact.

“You should go home. You worked a long day.”

Sonny walked into the office and set the food on the table. “So did you. You should eat.”

Peter sighed and finally met his eyes. “Why are you here?”

He frowned. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“I heard you had dinner with Barba the other night.”

“Yeah. Me and the whole squad. We were just catching up.”

“Okay. Thanks for the food. I have a lot of work so you might as well go.”

Sonny came around the table and leaned on the desk. “You’ve been avoiding me all week. What’s wrong?”

Peter huffed. “Like you don’t know.”

“No. I really don’t.”

“Well, I don’t know why you’re here when you can be off having a good time with Barba.”

“That’s what this is? You’re jealous?”

“Do I have a reason to be?”

“What?”

“I know you two were involved.”

He shook his head. “No, no. Peter, that was just a mentor relationship. Nothing more.”

“Amanda said you had a crush on him.”

He ducked his head and sighed. “Yeah. I did.”

Peter stood and Sonny straightened to match. “So what is this? Were you just waiting for the right ADA to come along?”

“No. It’s not like that.”

“Is it?” He was almost yelling now, frustrated. “Why are you even with me?”

“Why do you say that like I shouldn’t be?”

“Wow. That’s an encouraging answer.”

“We’ve been together _six months_. Your confidence is really going to be shaken by something Amanda said off-handedly?”

“I don’t know what to think! What happens when I get promoted and your squad gets a new ADA, huh? Are you going to dump me to be with him?”

“What the hell, Peter.”

“I am very much enjoying the way you’re not answering my questions right now.”

“No,” he said quietly. He couldn’t believe Peter even thought these things. Clearly, he was doing something wrong if Peter believed he would leave him the second something changed.

“No? That’s it?”

“Oh my _God!_ I love you, alright?” Sonny yelled, glaring at him. “That’s why I’m not leaving you for a shiny new ADA or whatever the fuck else you’re thinking. I love _you_. Not anyone else. _You_.”

Peter stared at him, stunned into silence. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”

“What?” He didn’t ask because he didn’t understand or because he misheard. He asked because surely that wasn’t the first time he said those words to Peter. That didn’t make any sense. He had felt it for quite awhile.

He walked around his desk, eyes glassy. “That’s the first time you said you love me.”

“I-I didn’t know. I thought I-”

But Peter cut him off with a kiss. It was deep and passionate, much like the first one they shared. Sonny leaned into it, letting it consume him. He had missed it over the last week.

Peter pulled away a few moments later. He pressed his forehead to Sonny’s. “I’m sorry. I love you too.”

Sonny smiled. “Good to know we’re on the same page. Want some dinner?”

He laughed. “Yeah. It smells good.”

As they dished out the food and ate, Sonny thought that he was incredibly lucky to have Peter. He loved every piece of him. He could never see himself wanting to live without him.

  


##### 4\. Home, sweet, home.

  


“Sonny, I could have carried that up.” Peter shook his head at him. “You’ll throw out your back.”

“I got it,” he muttered as he carried a large box through the doorway.

Peter followed him to make sure he could help if Sonny needed it. He was incredibly stubborn about moving in together. He refused to hire anyone to help, saying that they were both young and healthy and could carry their own boxes. If they had hired professional movers, everything would already be in the apartment by now. Instead, they’re on hour three of Peter telling Sonny to take it easy and slow down while he ignores all his advice completely.

Sonny stretched after he set the box down in room that would become their office. “See? Easy.”

“Great. Now come take a break with me.”

“We have to get this done.”

“You need to rest. I made lasagna.”

Sonny grinned. “You know my weakness.”

“I thought that was me.”

He laughed. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Come on. It’s getting cold.”

“Hey,” Sonny walked to Peter and pulled him close, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Home, sweet, home.”

Peter smiled. “Would be if I didn’t have to worry about you hurting yourself.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he pulled back. “I’ll call Amanda.”

“After you eat.” Peter turned and walked toward the kitchen.

Sonny followed. “We’ve been living together five hours and you’re already nagging me.”

“I will nag you when I think your health and/or safety is a stake.”

He gave him a dreamy smile. “That’s why you’re the best.”

  


##### 5\. Let's get married.

  


“Best vacation idea ever,” Sonny declared after they had checked into their hotel in Las Vegas.

Peter laughed. “It was your idea.”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I know.” He examined their suite, still amazed that Peter could afford such a nice hotel. 

Sonny constantly forgot that he used to be paid millions a year as a pitcher. Instead of blowing it all, he had saved and invested wisely. Now, he chose to spend that money on a weekend getaway with him. Sonny felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

Peter smiled. “Glad you’re happy.”

“Course I am. You brought me to Vegas for our two year anniversary. You’re my dream man.”

Sonny pulled him in for a kiss. It ended up lasting several minutes longer than he had planned, but who was he to complain?

Peter chuckled as they pulled apart. “Are we going to go enjoy the city or spend all night here?”

He slowly brushed his hands down Peter’s sides. “I wouldn’t be opposed to staying in our fancy hotel room.” Those floor-to-ceiling windows were certainly appealing.

He shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t, but let’s go see about some dinner.”

“There’s room service, you know.”

“We can get some of that later, I promise.”

They ate dinner in a luxurious restaurant across the street. Sonny was willing to sit and feast for hours, but Peter seemed in a hurry. He didn’t rush the meal, but he got a little impatient when Sonny tried to order an extra dessert. Wasn’t this supposed to be a vacation?

Another oddity was the fact that Peter had been very stubborn about them wearing suits to dinner. He kept saying it was a fancy place and they should dress the part. Peter was usually the first to dress down when the opportunity presented itself, but not today. Sonny definitely spied a few tourists in shorts eating near them.

“What’s the big hurry?” Sonny asked after they left the restaurant hand in hand.

“Oh nothing,” he said with a smile. “Just want to make sure we enjoy as much of the city as we can.”

“Uh-huh. I’d rather enjoy as much of _you_ as I can.”

Peter grinned. But it wasn’t his usual happy grin. It was more his sly I-know-something-you-don’t grin. Sonny’s curiosity was immediately piqued.

“You know, we could get married this weekend,” he said casually as they walked back inside the hotel.

Sonny snorted. “Yeah. Sure. And have my entire family hate me for not inviting them. That’s totally a possibility.”

They had discussed marriage before. It was something both of them wanted, but neither had formally proposed yet. And between both of their demanding schedules, finding time for a wedding was nearly impossible. Just getting time for this little weekend getaway was a hassle.

“I know having your family there is important to you.” Peter steered them down a hallway off the main lobby.

“Where are we going?” Sonny asked.

“Well, since we can’t get married, I thought we might as well peek in on one.” He squeezed his hand affectionately.

Sonny smiled. “You want to crash a wedding? That’s something I never thought you’d say.”

He flashed his sly grin again. “Come on. I think there’s one in this room.”

For some reason, sneaking into a stranger’s wedding was a very exciting prospect. Sonny felt like a stupid teenager again as Peter quietly eased open the door to one of the hotel’s ballrooms.

They both quickly ducked inside. Sonny’s mouth dropped open.

Standing in front of them was every single Carisi along with the squad and a few people he recognized from the DA’s office. They were all beaming at him.

Peter was also beaming as he knelt in front of him. “Sonny, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God, Peter. This is- You didn’t have to do this.”

He smiled. “I know. I wanted to.”

“Is this why you insisted we wear suits to dinner?”

Laughter rose up from the crowd. Sonny blushed slightly, but he wasn’t backing down.

Peter laughed too. “I wanted both of us to look nice on our wedding day.”

“I _knew_ you were hiding something,” he pointed at him, “but I thought maybe you were going to propose. Not, you know, actually, surprise me with a wedding.”

His green eyes twinkled as he looked up at him. “Sonny, you kind of need to give me an answer here.”

Warmth filled his chest. He couldn’t believe this was his life. Every part of Peter was devoted to Sonny. And Sonny was just as devoted to him. Peter was kind and caring and amazing in every way. Just perfect. And somehow, Peter had decided to choose him. He actually _was_ the luckiest man on Earth.

Sonny grinned. “Yes. Let’s get married.”

  


##### 6\. Hi, baby.

  


Peter bounced his leg nervously. Today was a big day. Bigger than any other day he had lived through. Bigger than when he was picked up by the Cubs. Bigger than when he graduated law school. Bigger even than when Sonny became his husband. This day would change his life forever, irreversibly.

“Hey,” Sonny murmured, placing a hand on Peter’s bouncing knee. His leg came to a stop. “It’ll be okay.”

He swallowed and grabbed Sonny’s hand. “I know. Doesn’t make the nerves go away.”

Sonny smiled at him. “You’ll be great.”

Peter smiled softly in return. “You too.”

Their caseworker stepped out into the lobby with a wide smile. “Peter, Sonny, you ready?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. They both nodded and stood to follow her.

They were led toward the back of the building into the nursery. Several infants and toddlers were whining and making noise. But they only had eyes for one. 

Inside a bassinet was a tiny, angry infant. Her hands were balled into fists. Her nose scrunched. A shock of red hair covered her scalp. She was beautiful. 

"Her hair," Peter said before he could catch himself. 

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah. It's even more red than in the pictures somehow."

The caseworker smiled at them. "Would you like to hold her?"

Peter nodded. She gestured to the bassinet. 

He bit his lip and carefully reached in to pick up the baby. Just like they had practiced. He supported her neck and brought her into the crook of his arm. 

She quieted at the contact. Green eyes blinking up at him. 

"Hey," Peter whispers. 

Her nose wrinkled again as she gurgled. Her fingers wrapped around his thumb.

"Hi, baby,” he said. “I’m your daddy."

Sonny pressed close behind him to see her over his shoulder. "Hi there. I'm your other daddy."

She gave a big yawn and both of them cooed over her.

"Told you," Sonny murmured. "You're a natural."

Peter blinked back tears. "I love you."

He pressed a kiss to his temple. "Not as much as you love her already."

He laughs wetly. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"It's okay. She's my number one too."

Peter could barely hold back the floodgates. He had lost his family. He had resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life. Instead, he had managed to get a new one. 

This was it. This was his daughter. This was his life. Just him, Sonny and this little girl. Nothing would ever be the same again. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
